


Healing Little Pieces of My Heart

by justscribbling



Series: Little Pieces of My Heart [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Season Three AU, Season Two Compliant, Series of Vignettes, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justscribbling/pseuds/justscribbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third and final act of the romantic plot line for Arrow Season Three AU. Focusing on Felicity, Oliver, and the mysterious Daniel. A series of scene vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're in the final act of the Little Pieces of My Heart series!

_"Felicity-"_

The way Oliver said her name wasn't so much a shout as it was more a tightly held breath that barely escaped the man's throat. It was tense, guarded, and yet so plain.

There was only a soft grunt in answer as Felicity made impact, and then she was looking up at the man who had caught her in mid-fall. Her glasses askew as she blinked.

"I have her," Daniel said. A brief smile of relief lit her face as he quickly checked her over, ensuring she was safe and whole. Once satisfied, he let out his own caught breath and set her down on her feet with care.

"Nice catch," she said.

Felicity patted his arm as if congratulating him for a job well done, and he smiled back at her, unable not to, because this was, after all, _Felicity._

There was no acknowledgement from Oliver or the rest of the team, but they both heard the sounds of movement over their communications link. Felicity peered down at the tablet she'd had the presence of mind to hang on to, and Daniel took note of the small dots on her screen, tracking the locations of everyone.

"Come on," Daniel said. She took his offered hand and they hurried to their next checkpoint of the plan.

 

***

 

"You're saying the drug and the nanotechnology is one and the same," Diggle said. The large black man shook his head as if he was just about done with the crap of the world.

Beside him, Roy muttered something about "and I thought the _mirakuru_ shit was bad enough". Daniel lifted an eyebrow at the young man, but got no answers. The name was put into his mental files for another time--it sounded Japanese, didn't it?

He and Oliver stood on opposite sides of Felicity's chair while she studied the information on her monitors.

"Let's be clear," Oliver said, his words clipped. "We're talking about actual mind control."

"With this level of development?" Daniel jerked his head into a nod. "This is beyond anything I've seen. This is the kind of advancement that could have unlimited applications, in medicine, engineering…" His words trailed off into a heavy pause as he caught Oliver's eye. "The military. So, yes, the potential for this sort of technology could be as amazing and as terrifying as mind control."

Daniel thought of his father. His uncle. The Kord family legacy was an intimate lesson in how the potential of science made no distinction between good and evil. People did that.

"This isn't theoretical anymore, though, is it." Felicity's voice brought him out of his past. Her fingers danced over the keyboard, bringing up other files, and twin lines worried between her eyebrows. "All those people had no will power to do anything other than what they were ordered to..."

"If someone's controlling people's minds, Thea--" Roy said suddenly, jerking forward.

Oliver looked over at him. "I don't think this is about Thea," he said, grim. "But if Waller knows about this--"

Daniel watched them, questions building up in his mind, but he'd learned that with some people, it was better to observe than to ask. Diggle was already moving off to one side of the lair, pulling out his phone. Roy held his arms by his sides as if he wanted to punch something before choosing to channel that energy to stalking around the lair.

And Daniel saw Oliver rest his hand on Felicity's shoulder -- with the barest of hesitation -- to get her attention. "Felicity, the Count--"

Her fingers barely broke their rhythm on the keyboard as she pursed her lips and gave a quick nod. "Already on it."

Oliver paused before finally nodding as she got back to work. Withdrawing his hand, he caught Daniel's eye. His chin dipped, and Daniel understood it was a gesture of thanks. The other man didn't need to say what for. Daniel inclined his head in acknowledgement, and Oliver went to approach Roy.

Daniel stayed by Felicity's side, studying the material with her as she caught him up on what they'd discovered while he'd had gone back to his family's home to track down the information on the blueprints. When there was a lull in their discussion, though, he decided he'd finally ask about what he'd observed over the past two weeks.

Going away and coming back had only made him more keenly aware of how different things felt, even if it was a subtle shift. "Is everything alright between you two?"

Felicity tilted her head up at him, surprised, but she knew what he was asking.

"Yeah. We're okay," she said. A slender fingertip nudged her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She leaned back in her chair and angled her gaze over at Oliver and Roy. Her arms folded in front of her. "There's been a lot going on. It's been stressful. Actually, he was a bit of an ass a week ago--" The words were curled around a wry twist of her lips. "But, we're okay."

Daniel waited.

"We are," she insisted, keeping her voice low.

He leaned forward, hooking an elbow at the back of her chair. "And what," he asked, "Was the cause of said-assery?"

Felicity muffled her laughter into a soft huff, and shook her head. She threw a look over her shoulder to make sure no one was taking notice of their conversation. "Don't you be an ass, too."

"With you? Wouldn't dream of it."

Instead of smiling at him, though, she narrowed her eyes at him. Her ponytail fell to one side while she studied him. "I don't know what was up with him, but I suspect it had to do with the whole manpain he's gotten very used to hording."

He considered that for a beat. "Manpain, huh?"

"Mmm." She took a hold of the edge of her desk with both hands, turning back her attention to the screens. "Anyway, we're okay now. I appreciate you asking--"

"Hey."

She stopped and looked up at him.

"You will always be important to me. You know that, right?"

Felicity's smile faded. Not out of dismay or surprise, but into something _more_ , even in the absence of a smile. He read the emotions in her eyes as they filtered pass. Understanding. Acceptance. Acknowledgment. Gratitude. And love.

Not the kind of love he wished she had for him, but love nonetheless.

Her hand reached up over her shoulder and held on to his forearm with a firm squeeze. "I know. "

"So, truth. Are _you_ okay?"

She smiled then, but she didn't get to answer.

"Oliver--" Diggle's call caught all of their attention.

But it was alright. Daniel saw her answer in the simple strength and honesty of her smile. He doubted there was very little Felicity could face and overcome.

 

***

 

"You're leaving."

The voice prompted Daniel to drop his hand from the car door handle. He turned around to find Oliver standing there, still dressed as Arrow, with his hood up and both quiver and bow holstered on his back.

"I am."

"The name in those files..." Oliver's voice trailed off in the end as he drew closer and he lifted his head, shifting the shadow of his hood away from his face so that Daniel could see his eyes behind the mask. They held suspicion. Caution.

"Dr Jarvis Kord." Saying the name out loud after so long felt odd and stiff. "He was my uncle."

" _Was._ "

It was strange how a single word could hold almost too much weight.

"He died three years ago. Or so I believed," Daniel said. No visible surprise registered on the other man, but he supposed Oliver probably understood more than most what it was like to have secrets that had secrets of their own.

"Everything I've found under his name is dated before the accident, but the work after that-- the designs and modifications… Some of it is too similar. And there were other files, projects that were assumed lost, projects that _I_ wasn't even aware of." The back of his neck tensed as recalled _how many_ there were.

Oliver's posture shifted. "If he's alive, then he's involved in this. He could be--"

"He wouldn't be here," Daniel said. An image of his uncle came unbidden and unwanted in his mind. "Jarvis was always more interested in how far he could take technology, more than in actually using it for a specific purpose. He allowed others to do that dirty work. Whoever's responsible here…"

Daniel offered him a brief smile. "They'll have to watch out for you and your team."

And it was a formidable team. Diggle. Roy. Felicity. He'd seen enough to know Oliver valued each one -- like a man who felt he didn't deserve such loyalty but was gifted by it-- and Daniel doubted Oliver understood exactly how much belief he inspired in his partners. How much they believed in _him_ ; the man who took upon himself the responsibility of protecting his city.

"If Jarvis is out there…" Daniel met the Oliver's gaze. "That's _my_ responsibility."

"I understand."

This time, Daniel dipped his head in wordless response; it was a gesture that was returned. He watched, though, as Oliver half-turned--ostensibly to leave--only to hesitate.

"We don't get to choose our family, Daniel. We just get to choose who we want to be. Whether it's in spite of them, or because of them." He turned back fully, facing Daniel. "Maybe it's a bit of both."

The words hung between them for a moment. A connection of mutual recognition of those who walked a similar journey.

Daniel stepped forward, his hand stretched out. "Good luck, Oliver."

"And to you." Oliver's gloved hand gripped his. There was no shake-- just a simple link threaded with understanding and respect.

As Daniel got back into his car, he paused in the midst of pulling the door close behind him. Oliver hadn't yet moved from his position, so Daniel gave him a final sidelong look. His mouth twitched up at one corner.

"By the way, Oliver... We might not be able to choose our family… but we do choose the people who are important to us. That makes us who we are, too. You should remember that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my butt so hard, and in the end, I'm not entirely sure I managed to give it back as good as I got :P 
> 
> These scenes probably don't quite qualify for the romantic plot line, either. However, I wanted to show that Daniel didn't just completely disappear after the break up... and through his eyes, see where Oliver and Felicity are at. 
> 
> It's a bit of an odd way to start the final act of this series, but I hope it wasn't too jarring. The next two chapters, however, _will_ be hitting Olicity _hard_ to hopefully make up for it.
> 
> ps. Your bookmarks, kudos, and reviews are keeping me sane. Thank you so very much. :) I appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter! ...because I like using that word.

Roy stormed off, angry, hurting and desperate, and Oliver couldn't blame him. Underneath the young man's rage was a broken despair and helplessness that Oliver felt all too keenly.

Diggle caught his eye, and with a muted jerk of his head, the man went after Roy. Felicity remained off to his side and out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw she was hugging herself. There was a cut on above her left eyebrow -- an injury he only now noticed -- and he shut his eyes against more failure, more helplessness, more despair.

"Oliver…"

"We failed," he bit out. The words pained him more than any of his injuries. "We've lost her."

There was a beat. "I don't believe that."

He spun toward her and he was certain his loss was raw on his face because of her reaction. Her brow pulled together and her lips parted. There were dark smudges at the edge of her eyes. Had she cried while she'd listened in over the comms? Did she cry the tears he so desperately wanted to shed?

"Oliver, you can't--"

"You didn't see her, Felicity," Oliver said, his throat barely opening. "She was--" He broke off, looking up to the ceiling, struggling to not fall apart. His throat swallowed hard.

The bright spirit of his sister, the _best_ of his family, the one person in his life who he thought he could love without destroying, without tainting, was now a cold, determined, almost _vicious_ \--

He slammed a fist into the chilled surface of the metal table, numb to the pain from the impact because all he felt were the cracks in his heart becoming a _damned, fucking fissure_ clawing deep into him _._ Desperately, he looked toward Felicity, searching her face for some hope, but all he could feel was the sorrow and condemnation.

He and Roy had laid everything bare before Thea. They'd done _everything_ they could to reach her.

And it wasn't enough.

_It._

_Wasn't._

_Enough._

The force of his grief hit him and he staggered back a step. Oliver couldn't bring Thea back from that. How the hell could he? He'd lost her. He'd failed her. There was no coming back from that.

"I've lost her, Felicity." And with those words, a dark, terrible calm slipped into him. Acceptance. Numbness.

Felicity stared at him.

For a moment, Oliver had the irrational but inexplicable urge to smile at her. A pathetic, defeated, self-deprecating , damning curve that was pulling at his lips.

Her voice stopped him.

"You're not the kind of man who gives up on the people he loves."

He hissed in a breath. Because those words-- those words coming from _her_ \-- were more painful than she could ever know, and they pierced into his breaking heart and ripped out every failure, loss, and regret from only the darkest corners to lay it all bare on top of _everything,_ and it _destroyed_ him.

His vision -- of the blond woman standing in front of him -- began to blur. His eyes stung.

"My love doesn't save anyone, Felicity."

Even his words sounded broken to him. Defeated and shattered and so lost. His body felt heavy and every part of him wanted to just close his eyes and not open them again.

But instead of the pity or disgust or even disappointment that his body seemed to be anticipating, Felicity surged across the last few feet separating them. She jerked her chin up, her glare fierce and beautiful, and she demanded his gaze with her bright presence.

"You're _wrong_ ," she said. Her voice trembled and it was barely louder than a whisper, and yet her declaration rocked into him as if she had shouted.

"Just _look_ at the people around you. Diggle, Roy, Sara, Laurel _\--_ " Her breath hitched. " _Me._ We're part of your team _, your family_ , _too_. We may have been drawn to you because of your _cause_ \-- your _mission--_ because we believe in you and what you can do, but _Oliver_." Her voice had grown steady now, louder and firm, and so very strong. He could have sworn it was the only thing holding him up.

"We stayed with you because _you care_."

There were fresh tears unshed in her eyes as she searched his face. "I've never met a man who cares so much and so deeply about the people important to him. Each one of us stays with you because we know you'd go to hell for us and back. And we'd do the same for you."

 _Dear God_. He couldn't speak, couldn't respond. So much of him was still shattered but for an entirely different reason now, and he didn't deserve to be put back together again, but here she was, doing just that.

_Felicity..._

Her expression softened, and she glanced down.

"Thea's just lost under all the anger and grief. But deep down, she knows you love her," she told him with unerring gentleness, as if she understood she had just pulled him out of the wreckage and ruin and was the only thing holding him together. "So _, love_ her. Save her."

Her hand lifted… and rested over his heart.

" _This_ ," she said, almost reverently, lifting her eyes to his, "has always been your greatest strength."

And even though thick leather separated them, Oliver thought he could feel the warmth of her palm. It slipped into him and buried deep, and he couldn't stop it even if he had wanted to. His hand rose and covered hers, holding it tightly against him, and he wondered if she could feel the thunder of his heart beat right then.

He didn't know how long he waited, just holding on to her hand, holding her gaze, when suddenly time shifted into the next breath he took and he reached out with his other arm and pulled her tightly to him.

Her hand underneath his never moved, but somehow she tucked herself into him, fitting her body against his, her head resting into the crook of his shoulder, and her other arm wrapping around him.

_Felicity. Thank you._

 


	3. Chapter 3

In the end, only Felicity would be there to greet him back at the lair after all that had happened that night.

Over their comms, Oliver had told Diggle to head straight home with Lyla and back to their little boy. His friend and partner had laughed in that breathless and wondrous way whenever he thought about the little person that was now a part of their lives, and it made Oliver think about Connor.

Roy and Thea stayed at the house, where Oliver had left them. It would probably be the only time, he thought with a rare hit of amusement, when he would ever feel that it was _right_ to leave his sister in the care of the boy. And yet… he would always be forever grateful to the young man for tonight. He'd come to think of Roy as family, too, in a weird, almost reluctant way. And it was clear that Roy loved Thea with all of his heart.

He had no disillusions that there was still a long road of healing for Thea and all of their relationships with her, but … it had been good to see that half smile on his sister's face once more. He'd desperately missed that spark in her eyes, too.

As Oliver headed toward the stairs that led down to the lair, though, he noticed the door that led to the stairwell heading up to the roof was open. He hesitated only a moment before heading up.

Felicity was already there, leaning over the waist-high wall barrier. The city lights glittered behind her and she was almost a dark slender silhouette against their brilliance.

They didn't come up here often. Well, he did sometimes. When he needed to be alone, when he needed to just _be_ … he would come up here at night and just stare out at the city. The building was near enough to the harbor that he could see both city and star lights shimmer and move across the dark surface of the sea. It was a view that reminded him of his beginnings -- that fateful island across all that water in the horizon -- and what was before him-- the city line of his home.

He didn't mind, though, that she'd come up. In fact, it almost felt right.

In greeting, she looked him over, openly cataloguing the number of injuries. She hadn't come out of the night completely unscathed, either. There was a tear along the cuff of her pant leg and a bit of dried blood smeared near her ear. He almost went over and reached up to inspect it.

"I was curious," she said, referring to the view. Her ponytail swung a little as she took another gaze. "It's beautiful up here."

His mouth lifted in a faint smile of agreement and he stood beside her. The wind seemed to greet him.

"So," she said, turning more fully to face him. "We did it." Her smile was gentle and proud.

 _We._ He liked that. She was right. They weren't just his team, they were his family--and they all fought alongside with him.

"We did." Oliver turned to her and inclined his head. "Thank you."

Her smile went softer still, pleased and quiet, and she was looking at him as if she understood all that he meant in those two words. Her understanding him was just one of the many, countless gifts she'd given him, and he treasured each one, more than she knew.

"I love you, you know."

Oliver went deathly still. The words had been spoken plainly and simply, and she should have been saying, "you're welcome", except there was no doubt he'd heard what she said. Nor was there any doubt over how she meant it.

Felicity looked at him without expectation, without nervousness, without anything except a strong, quiet expression of openness and acceptance and love. Love unconditionally given, pure and untainted. He'd known her feelings -- how could he not know -- but _this..._

This was Felicity shining brightly with _her_ greatest strength.

And it froze him. He couldn't even get her name out.

She took a deep breath-- one that seemed satisfied and freeing, and not disappointed or sad-- and without her glasses, her eyes regarded him with a knowing kindness.

"It's okay," she said, still smiling. "It’s the choice I've made, and I just wanted to say it out loud. Just once."

She moved toward him, placing her fingertips on his arm.

"Good night, Oliver."

And then she was gone.

 

***

 

It took him thirty seven minutes to find her again.

"Oliver, what--" Felicity broke off when her eyes widened at his appearance. She stepped back from her front door to let him in, weaving around him to make a furtive check of the dimly lit neighborhood outside.

He hadn't even thought to change. He'd arrived with his hood already pushed back, and some dim awareness that he had washed his face-- was in the middle of drying it, in fact-- before he'd raced back up the stairs of the lair.

Felicity closed the door behind her and turned around. Frowning, she gave him a concerned once over as he stood six feet away from her. She was still in the same clothes, too, but she'd swapped her contacts for glasses, and her jacket was off and so were her boots.

Peeking up at him were ten brightly painted toenails.

It almost made him smile. The urge hurt.

"Oliver, what's--"

He looked up at her, and whatever she saw on his face cut her off again. The concern deepened on her features for a split second, and almost instantly, her expression gentled. Her head cocked to one side by just a fraction as she studied him. He could see her tentative assessment of the situation; perhaps not understanding exactly why he was standing there in the middle of her living room, but still _... understanding._

 _He_ didn't. Oliver couldn't understand how _this_ beautiful, stunning woman could stand there waiting for him to speak, not just _trusting_ but _accepting_ him.

Felicity had always accepted him. Even when she knew his faults. Even when she challenged him to be better. Even when he was broken and afraid. Even when _she_ was afraid.

She'd said she loved him. He _knew_ she loved him. How could he not? With every smile, every touch, every word… Felicity loved the way she lived. With her heart wide open, and with more courage than anyone he'd ever known.

She deserved that from him. At least once.

"You said falling in love was the easy part."

 

***

 

Oliver stood in the middle of her living room. Everything about him was strength and power and intensity, but he held himself so tightly that Felicity was almost afraid he'd fly apart if he breathed.

Instead, he spoke and the sound of his voice startled her before she registered what he said.

Felicity stared at him with wide eyes, watching him watch her, and what she saw almost made her forget to breathe.

"You said falling in love was the easy part," he repeated. "And the hardest part came after, the choice we have to make. You were right... Falling in love with you was like breathing air."

His lips almost curved, and then he was simply looking at her again, as if his gaze tethered her to him. His voice was steady, if but soft, and the words seemed to leave him on a breath pulled from somewhere deep inside.

"I was both aware and not aware of it happening, and there was nothing I could have done to stop it… and I didn't even want to. You were right," he said again, the roughness in his voice made her heart ache. "The hardest part came after… Because since falling in love with you, my heart has been demanding I make the choice. Every day. Every moment. Every _breath._ And _every_ time, I tried…"

She heard what he couldn't say: _Not to. To stop. To…_

"I don't deserve any of it. I don't-- I don't know how to --"

"Choose."

She wasn't completing his sentence, and she saw he understood. He stared at her and she felt both tension and vulnerability emanating from him, twin forces tangled and warring with each other until the man she'd fallen in love with was now somehow standing raw and bare before her in a way she'd never seen before.

_Oh, Oliver._

Felicity moved forward -- each step she took a careful, deliberate choice --and stopped when she had cleared half the distance separating them. His clear blue eyes watched her and no movement seemed to escape his notice, not even as small as the breath she took before speaking.

"You give yourself the permission to make that choice," she said, her voice sounding quiet to her ears. "You give yourself the permission to make that choice, and you just choose. It's that simple."

It's that difficult.

Felicity searched his face as he processed her words, and she wasn't entirely sure that she was asking him to make a particular choice. Only that he needed to. For his sake. To move from the knife's edge she knew he was desperately balancing upon. And she saw it in his eyes the moment he did, and she nearly smiled, so damned proud of him and so relieved for him, that it didn't even quite register to her to wonder _which_ decision he made.

"I love you."

Her lips parted. Oliver said each word as if they were singly precious on their own. She heard their meaning in her bones, and it wrenched her breath away. _I choose you._

His reverence didn't waver as his voice lowered, never breaking eye contact--his gaze demanding she not look away-- and he murmured again, "I love you." _I choose to love you._

This second time took a slightly different tone, a slightly different meaning. It reached out, giving more than taking. Her eyes widened and she stayed rooted to the spot on her floor, captivated, as he came closer with each time he spoke.

And when he finally said it a third time, it was pure and gentle and achingly beautiful. The words that had been slowly and steadily wrapping themselves around her heart now slid in with the utmost tenderness, filling her, healing her, and making her more than whole in a way she'd never known she wasn't, and all she could do was tilt her head up to him as he stopped right in front of her--just a breath away.

His eyes searched hers, clear eyed and intense, with _everything_ plain for her to see. "I love you." _I love you, Felicity._

His lips caught the beginnings of her smile and she felt his warmth and strength, and he kissed as though she was precious to him. His hands cupped her jaw and neck and they trembled against her skin--and she knew, Felicity knew, Oliver was a man who loved so much it terrified him.

So, she leaned up into his kiss and she kissed him back. She kissed him with everything he'd just given her, she kissed him with the courage and bravery she knew he had, she kissed him with the intensity of his love. She kissed him with a promise, with a belief, with a faith in him, in herself, in _them._

An almost inaudible growl reverberated from deep in his chest. His hands slid down her slides and hooked themselves into the hollow of her back, gripping her to him, and she rocked forward on her toes to pull him to her even as he was already leaning down into her. He tilted his head further, breaking the kiss just for an infinitesimal second-- her breath rushing in and out of their own accord, and his lips took hers again, hungry, desperate--

In an instant, everything was right and in motion and she couldn't _think_ , the normal stream of internal babble was silenced in the whitewashing roar of emotions and sensations and there was only her and Oliver and it was _right_. And it was _real._ And _it was truth._

The kiss broke with a sudden hiss of breath between them, but they stayed in each other's embrace with almost mirroring expressions of stunned wonder.

Felicity's brain caught up first. She unfurled the fingers of one hand from their grip on his leather vest and ran her fingertips up his neck, over the folds of the material of the hood around collarbone, resting a feather-touch on his stubbled jaw. His eyes watched her face; a flicker of his eyelashes at her touch.

Her parted lips twitched into a smile. " _Hey._ "

_Hey._

_I see you._

_I know you._

_I love you._

For the first time in her life, it felt as if the single word conveyed everything she needed to say.

There was a beat before he lowered his forehead to hers, his arms tightening around her with a little squeeze--perhaps a happy unwillingness to let her go just yet.

In that moment, Oliver's smile was unreserved, unguarded, and untainted, and so very bright with love. It was the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....tada. ^_^ 
> 
> Thank you for taking this ride with me. I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing this series so very much that I sometimes feel I'm reading along with you guys rather than being the one writing it. 
> 
> Your feedback (reblogs/likes/kudos/ _comments_ ) has been precious to me, and I want to thank all of you who took the time. ^_^ Special thanks to forever-erica for her meta in sparking that fateful oneshot, and to ihatepeas because her continued almost-immediate comments and reactions were a godsend.
> 
> If you've just read this series, I'd love to hear what you thought. :)
> 
> In short, I'm so very, very grateful for this fandom ^_^
> 
> EDIT: If you want to read me babble about some behind-the-scenes stuff as well as what I thought about this series, you can find my braindump over [here](http://justscribbling.tumblr.com/post/91737577947/little-pieces-of-my-heart-meta).


End file.
